The present invention relates generally to self-propelled toy vehicles and, more particularly, to a toy vehicle capable of raising and holding its front wheels off the ground as the vehicle moves forward.
In the past, inexpensive self-propelled toy vehicles have been proven to provide a great deal of enjoyment to children and to be a great commercial success. Frequently, such a toy vehicle uses a windable motor which propels the vehicle in a substantially straight path. To further increase the enjoyment provided, toy vehicles have been manufactured and sold which can be caused to turn left or right as they travel forward. Such a result is often achieved by having front wheels which can be adjustably set to steer the vehicle, or by having a skid automatically positionable to one side or the other of the vehicle, forward of the rear wheels, to lift the front wheels off the ground and cause the vehicle to veer to the left or right as a result of the drag created by the skid.
Other self-propelled toy vehicles have been manufactured and sold with sufficient weight positioned rearward of their rear wheels that when they move forward the front wheels of the vehicles are caused to raise off the ground, doing what has become known as a "wheelstand" or a "wheelie". One such toy vehicle utilizes a windable motor which drives a rear axle to which is rigidly attached a pair of rear wheels, and a weight removably positioned behind the rear axle. This arrangement permits the user to operate the vehicle without the weight, in which case the vehicle travels in a straight path on all four wheels, or to operate the vehicle with the weight attached, in which case the vehicle travels in a straight path on its rear two wheels doing a wheelstand. A pair of spaced-apart identical fixed skids are provided at the rear of the vehicle, but serve only to prevent it from turning over backwards while doing a wheelstand.
It has long been known that a toy vehicle which can be selectively made to operate in a variety of modes and made to do stunts or tricks, without prohibitively increasing the cost of manufacture, is more attactive and enjoyable to the user, and will usually enjoy greater commercial success. Although the aforementioned-vehicle provides two modes of operation, that is, it may be selectively made to move on all four wheels or to do a wheelstand on its rear two wheels, no means are provided to cause the vehicle to depart from its straight path of travel or to give the appearance of doing a stunt or trick. Furthermore, to change from one mode of operation to another requires the removal or attachment of a weight. Removing or attaching a weight everytime the user wants to change modes is inconvenience, and the weight can be easily lost during play.
It will therefore be appreciated that it would be advantageous to provide a toy vehicle that can be selectively made to travel on all wheels or to do a wheelstand, and that can be selectively and controllably made to depart from a straight path of travel while doing a wheelstand and perform a stunt or trick, all without use of a removabe weight or causing a substantial increase in the cost of manufacture. The present invention provides such an advantage, as well as other related advantages.